


New School

by pmsmalltits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bukkake, Come Shot, Creampie, Extreme Come Play, Extremely Underage, F/M, Free Use, Legal Pedophilia, Multi, Orgy, Pedophilia, Piss Play, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmsmalltits/pseuds/pmsmalltits
Summary: A teacher's typical day in a free-use school.
Relationships: Teacher/Students - Relationship
Kudos: 135





	1. Before The Bell

Niko was in a hurry. A fender bender on the highway had cause him nearly an hour delay, which under normal circumstances wouldn't be an issue as he had expected such slowdowns, and compensated for them by leaving his home earlier than he needed to be. He enjoyed school, after all, and didn't mind being there much longer than he would normally be scheduled. Today, however, he had neglected to go to the bathroom as part of his morning routine, and his coffee was going straight through him. The wheels of his car screeched as he turned into the parking lot and pulled into the space assigned 'Melnyk.'

Niko grabbed his briefcase and the empty cup of coffee and entered the building with an awkwardly fast stride. He went straight to the teachers lounge, where he saw a girl of 10 years old sitting at a table, completely naked, reading a textbook with one hand, and casually masturbating under the table with the other. She turned to Niko with a wide smile, and said "Hi!"

"No time for introductions, I really have to pee!" Niko said. He quickly placed his briefcase on the table, and moved to the center of the room, as did the girl, who then immediately got on her knees, placing her hands on her thighs, looked up and closed her eyes. Niko unbuckled and unzipped his pants, and quickly pulled out his large, flaccid penis. He pointed it toward the girl only inches in front of him, and began to urinate directly into her mouth. Niko moaned a sigh of releif as his bladder began to empty.

The girl swallowed her mouthful of golden liquid, letting the stream hit her directly in the face as she did. It leaked down her face and chin, trickling onto her bare chest, stomach, and hairless pussy before leaking next to the drain in the center of the floor.

"Ah, I see you've met Alice!" Said a woman from the entrance of the room. It was Ms. Taylor, another teacher from the school, standing naked in the door. She was short, but with a large bust. She walked toward the two, wiping a thick white substance away from the edge of her mouth, and sucking it from her fingers. She walked over behind Niko. "She's my shining pupil in the 5th grade honors class." Ms. Taylor reached around to take hold of Niko's cock, and began aiming it around Alice's face, playing connect-the-dot with her freckles. "She asked to be a teachers assistant, so here she is!"

"Ah! Well it's nice to meet you Alice!" Niko said, and Alice giggled, before bowing her head, letting him shower her dirty blonde hair and ponytail. As his stream began to slow to short spurts, she looked up to wrap her mouth around his head, and suck the remaining piss out. "You're kindof early, aren't you?" He said to Ms. Taylor as he took his cock back from Alice.

"Yeah, well my sons wrestling team insisted on me helping them practice." Ms. Taylor said. She stepped over Alice, who instinctively leaned backward for better access. She opened her mouth, and Ms. Taylor spread her pussy with one hand, and began rubbing her trimmed landing strip with the other. A moment later, a thick white stream began to fall from her vagina onto Alice's tongue. "Suffice it to say, they got a lot of practice."

Niko watched the sight as he pulled off the rest of his clothes, then folded them neatly, and put them in his locker. When the white dripping seemed to stop, Alice pushed herself back up and began cleaning up the mess that is Ms. Taylors pussy with her tongue. After Niko had disrobed fully, he walked behind Ms. Taylor and watched as Alice continued. She looked up at him from behind Ms. Taylor's round ass. He stood for a moment, massaging his cock.

"You want to give her a try before the first bell?" Asked Ms. Taylor. "Or do you want to make a stop somewhere else?" Ms. Taylor grabbed her ass and spread it, inviting Niko in. Her asshole opened a bit, and another glob of cum fell out, landing on Alices freckled nose.

"No, thank you." Said Niko.

"Oh Come on! Not even for a little bit?" Said Ms. Taylor as she shook her ass towards him. "I haven't had that massive cock of yours for what seems like weeks!"

"Nope, I've got a new student starting today, so I'm going to greet her with a bit more than usual." He says as he continues to watch. Alice has moved up from Ms. Taylors pussy, and onto her ass, making sure to clean it out as well. "Besides, I'm pretty sure we fucked yesterday during the PTA Meeting."

"Suit yourself!" Ms. Taylor says. "You never could last very long in my ass anyway." She says, playfully turning her nose up at Niko.


	2. The New Girl

"Good Morning Class!" Niko said as he approached his room, seeing all of his students waiting outside the door. There were a few running up and down the hall chasing each other and a couple more were locking lips and feeling around in each others clothes.

"Good morning Mr. Melnyk!" Shouted the students that were not otherwise pre-occupied. Niko unlocked the door, and let the flood of students enter the classroom. The back wall was dedicated to cubbies for each of the 24 students, and the desks were arranged in a semi-circle, leaving a space in the center of the room where, much like the teachers lounge, had been outfitted with a drain in the floor.

After the students ran into the room, each one of them began to strip their clothes off as fast as they could, throwing all of their belongings into their cubbies, and running to one of the seats. The desks were short, and contained 2 chairs, one pink, and one blue, however, there were only 11 chairs of each color available. As the room began to settle, inevitably one boy and one girl were still standing.

"Alright! Looks like it's Adam and Jessica's turns today!" Niko said. The boy with blonde hair and green eyes snapped his fingers in childish frustration, but the little girl with blue eyes and a black ponytail didn't seem as upset, showing a slight smirk underneath her blushing cheeks. "That's the third time in the past 2 weeks, I'm starting to think that you like it!" Niko says, and Jessica giggles. "But before you take your places, we are going to be saying hello to someone new! She's just moved to this district, and so this will be her first day in our new school system."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Niko turned toward the entrance to see Ms. Taylor standing there, and standing in front of her was a little girl, she had strawberry blonde hair wrapped up two short pigtails and bright blue eyes. Ms. Taylor had one of her hands under the girls collar and was fondling her chest.

"Here she is now!" Said Niko. He stepped from behind his desk and up to the little girl. Her face was beet red, and getting worse as she couldn't help but look at the large cock in front of her.

"She's all yours! Don't have too much fun!" Ms. Taylor said, with a wink before she walked out of the room. Niko knelt down in front of her to introduce himself.

"I'm Mr. Melnyk, and you must be Claire!" Niko took her hand to shake it gently. "It's very nice to meet you!"

"... You too." Claire said with a small voice.

"Welcome to first grade, Claire!" Niko smiled widely before standing up. "You wanna tell the class how old you are?" He said, guiding her attention to the rest of the naked students.

"Umm... I'm 6... My birthday was last weekend."

"That's great!" Niko said, and the rest of the class began clapping. Claire was still beet red, not sure what was happening in the class. Niko decided to explain. "I know you're new here, so I want to let you know what's going on, as I'm sure you're a little confused. Our school is what is called a "Free Use" School, which means that everyone is allowed to go pee whenever they want. There's also a few other things we do here as well, but you will see them all a bit later. In order to make all the students comfortable, the first thing we do is take off all of our clothes when we enter the class. So, let's get you into uniform!" He said with a smile.

Niko leaned over to take the girls backpack off, and began helping her take off her shirt. After that, the girl took over by herself, stripping entirely down to nothing but her skin, and the ribbons holding her pigtails. Once she was done, Niko helped her gather her clothes, and guided her to her specific cubby along the back wall. He placed them in the box and pushed it inside, then guided her to the center of the room.

"We have a special thing we do for people on their first day, and we told your parents about it. Now, I would like to ask, did your parents tell you not to go pee this morning?"

"Yes." Claire said. She was attempting to cover her bare pussy from the sight of the other students and Niko, but to little avail.

"Good!" Niko said. "I know it can be hard to pee in front of other people, so that will help. You don't have to pee now, but I'm sure you will enjoy it when you do. So, what I want you to do now is sit on your knees next to the drain, okay?"

Claire did exactly as Niko asked her. As she faced the class and could see under the desks, she noticed that many of the boys had begun caressing their penises, and the girls had likewise begun circling their little clits as they watched her.

"Alright guys and girls." Said Niko as he took a few steps back. "I want you to give Claire here a nice warm welcome!"

As soon as he said it, several of the boys and girls jumped out of their seats and started circling around Claire, and one by one, they each began to urinate directly onto her. Claire let out a frightened shriek when the first boy let his stream hit her directly in the face, and tried to block it with her hand, but soon, she was getting it from every direction. Boys were pissing on her face, hair and chest, as girls took turns straddling her shoulders and letting go above her. The warm droplets washed over her entire body, and before long, she had a solid sheen of urine covering her from head to toe.

Jennifer was the last person to get a turn. She stepped above Claire, then grabbed her by the dripping pigtails, and rubbed her hairless pussy against Claire's face, feeling the warm liquid as she let herself go. When she was done, she stepped to the side next to Adam. Claire sat in that spot motionless for a few moments before Niko knelt down beside her and rubbed her back.

"See! It wasn't so bad! In fact, I bet it felt pretty good, like a nice warm shower!" He said. "Now, since you're the new girl, how about being my personal assistant for the rest of the day?"

Claire slowly opened her eyes, looked over to Niko, and nodded silently.

"Alright! So, we're going to start with the basics of what we've learned so far this year to catch you up." Niko took her by the hand and led her to a short but wide table that was in front of his desk, on the opposite side of the drain from the other students. He motioned for the girl to sit down on the table, and she did. "The first lesson I want to teach is a subject called 'Intercourse'."


	3. First Lessons

"You will be seeing a lot of this throughout your years here, so I want to make sure you know the basics first. Now, why don't you go ahead and lie down on the table here."

Claire seemed confused, but she followed the teachers instructions.

"The first step before intercourse is called... what?" Niko said as he looked toward the class. Several of the students raised their hands, and Niko picked a boy with a faded trim haircut. "Yes, Michael?"

"Foreplay!" He said with a jump.

"Very good! Come on up here!" Said Niko. "What you're going to do is lick Claire's Vagina until its really wet. Do you remember the proper name for that Micheal?" He said. The boy stood for a moment, trying to think of the word.

"Umm... Connorlingus?"

"Very close Michael, it's actually pronounced Cun-na-ling-us. Now go ahead!" Niko said. Michael went over to Claire, and clumsily forced her legs apart, startling her. He quickly put his face between her thighs, and started sliding his tongue against her tiny slit. "Now, who wants to tell me what it's called when you suck on a man's penis?" Niko asked, and more hands shot up. "Yes, Amy!"

"Fellatio!" Said a little girl with short, dark brown hair. Before Niko could even reply, she had already jumped out of her seat and began moving towards Niko.

"Very good Amy! Show me how it's done!" Niko said. Amy was short enough that she didn't need to get on her knees or crouch as she opened her mouth, and took Niko's soft cock into her mouth. "While we do this, lets have everyone practice with their partner using the 69 position I taught you last week! Those of you who don't have a partner can use Adam and Jennifer."

At that moment, all of the students climbed on top of the desks in front of them. The boys laid on the bottom, and the girls straddled their heads, then bent down to suck at their cocks. The sounds of wet slurping and the sights of the naked childrens' bodies gyrating against each other helped Niko's cock grow in Amy's mouth. Within seconds, he was at his full 8 inch length. He looked down to see Amy's cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, barely able to contain his girth.

Her technique was perfect. First, she would suck on the head until her mouth filled with saliva, then she would slide her slick tongue up and down each side, sliding her spit around and milking Niko's cock with her hands as she went back to sucking. Niko played with her hair as she continued with the process for about a minute, but just as Niko was going to step away, he felt Amy start pushing forward and forcing Niko down into her throat.

"Have you been practicing?" Niko said with a shocked tone. Amy nodded with her mouth full, making Niko's shaft bob up and down. "Very good! Lets see how far you can go!"

Amy continued pushing forward, and as she did, Niko could see that her fingers had moved down to between her legs. She began circling her clit as she continued. Niko helped, placing both hands on the back of her head, and positioning himself at a more downward angle. After a few moments of trying, Niko could feel Amy's nose tickle his pelvis. His entire shaft seemed to be effortlessly swallowed. He held her there a few more moments, before pulling her back off of him.

"That was really good Amy! I think you've earned yourself something special during recess!" Niko said. A thin strand of saliva connected the head of Niko's cock to Amy's soft pink lips, which framed a large playful grin, missing a single baby tooth. She acknowledged Niko with a giggle, and slurped up the string of spit. "Alright class! We're going to switch to Intercourse! You can choose what ever positions you want! Amy and Michael, you can go back to your partners for today."

The entire class shifted again, and each pair seemed to start with a different position. Niko walked over to where Claire was still laying on the table. Her pussy appeared every bit as moist as his cock, and her signs of arousal were apparent with her red swollen labia. Niko knelt down, and spread her pussy with his thumbs.

"Now, what we're going to do is what's called Intercourse, or Sex. What I'm going to do is put this..." Niko said as he began rubbing his slick cock against Claire's clit. "Inside of you. Now, I do see that you have a very pretty Vagina! You don't have to worry, as I've done this a lot of times. It will feel really tight, but I think you'll start to really like the feeling soon!" Niko looked into Claire's eyes. She was very embarrassed and confused, but she shook her head gently, showing that she trusted Niko.

He re-positioned Claire's lower torso, elevating it and making it level with his pelvis, then Niko pressed his cock to her tiny pussy. He made sure to spread the lips as much as he could. The childrens' saliva mixed with Niko's precum to create a perfect lubricant as he began pressing into her. He watched as she slowly spread around the tip, and after a few moments, he saw her gentle hymen enclose around his glans. He continued pressing forward.

Every centimeter of her canal slowly stretch to accommodate his girth. Claire's breathing was labored as she tried her best to let the muscles in her pussy loosen. She was even grabbing her legs, holding them against the side of her body in an attempt to allow Niko further inside of her. After what seemed like an eternity of work, Niko came to a wall. He recognized the spongy feeling well, as well as the quiet yelp of the little girl he was inside. The head of his cock was pressed against her virgin cervix. Niko took a few moments to allow Claire to breathe. He felt her heartbeat through his shaft, and as he slowly gyrated inside of her, he could also feel her full bladder through the now thin wall of flesh.

"Now I am going to slide my penis in and out of your vagina, the friction and movement of which will continue to arouse the both of us. As we continue to do this, we will ideally reach our climax, or 'Orgasm'. This serves different purposes for both boys and girls. Once a boy reaches orgasm, his body excretes a white, milky substance called 'Semen' or 'Sperm'." Niko explained, as he gradually pulled his cock out of Claire's cunt. The vacuum between them as he did forced a pleasurable moan from Niko's lips before he continued. "Is anybody ready to show Claire what sperm looks like?" He asked.

One little boy that was forcefully fucking his partner in the downward doggy position raised his hand, and Niko acknowledged him with a waive, then pointed to Claire's face. He pulled out of his partner, and quickly hopped off his desk and waddled over to the table that Niko and Claire were on. He climbed up, and began to furiously pull at his hard cock above her. Claire was still struggling with Niko, but was curious to see what he was speaking about. The boy knelt down closer and closer until he was touching the tip of his dick to Claire's forehead, and with a small grunt and a spasm of his body, several ropes of cum shot out across Claire's face.

Claire jumped with a start, and Niko felt her pussy clench for a moment. After the boy was done, he wiped the remaining drops off against Claire's lips. She was confused and worried about this substance, and instinctively kept her mouth closed, though still curious, she wiped some of it from her cheeks onto her fingers to get a better look.

"It's okay to drink it, Claire! In fact, a lot of people like it!" Niko said. Claire responded by parting her lips and licking the bit on her fingers, but her face showed that she wasn't particularly a fan. "It's alright, it's said to be an acquired taste! Generally, that sperm is intended to go inside a girls uterus, which is right here in your tummy!" Niko pressed his cock deeply inside her again, touching her cervix, but also touched Claire's stomach with his fingers, showing her where it should be. The sensation of touch from two different angles made Claire's body tingle.

"And that's how babies are made!" Niko said. "Of course, all of you are too young for that, but my intent is to show you what it looks like and how it feels so you are comfortable with it when you are ready. And often the sperm will leak out. It doesn't have a proper term, but most people call it a creampie." Niko was moving faster and steadier than before, but through the sensation, Claire was showing interest in what Niko was saying. "In the interest of showing Claire what it looks like, as well as giving her more semen to taste, I would like the rest of you girls to give her your creampies when you get them!" Niko said.

One by one, the boys began to orgasm with their partners, and the girls would get down from the desks and walk over, holding thier pussies closed. They stepped up above her, then spread their cunts, letting the cum drip out and onto Claire. The first one landed on her nose and pooled over one of her eyes. She wiped it away, and gradually she became bound and determined to catch it in her mouth as she was gradually fucked harder and harder. Niko thanked each girl by kissing them deeply and sucking gently on their tongues. Niko could tell that with each drop, Claire was getting closer.

As soon as the eighth girl spread her lips and the cum dripped directly into Claire's mouth, Niko felt her entire body begin convulsing, and she started screaming in pleasure. Niko also noticed a warm sensation on his stomach. He looked down to see that Claire was spurting thick streams of urine up at Niko with every one of her orgasmic convulsions, and likewise sent him over the edge. His balls, now dripping with piss, shriveled, and every muscle in his body clenched in unison to help him shoot a powerful load of cum directly into Claire's womb.

He held her against him, balls deep inside of her, and continued to pump her to the brim with his seed. When he was sure she was filled, he pulled his glistening cock from her, and another rope was released across Claire's whole body. Just one shot was more than the rest of the students cum combined, and Niko had three more left, all pointed directly into Claire's open mouth. She was painted with Cum and it was flowing from her lips just as it was gushing over her clit and ass.

Niko let Claire go, and she laid on the table in a puddle of cum and urine. He stood off to the side and allowed the girls in his class to take turns sucking the rest from his cock, as he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one, but it was written by request from someone who had a bathroom kink. Not my bag, but I can see how some people like it. I'm probably not going to write another, however.


End file.
